


Blink and you'll miss it

by Kacka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: Clarke hasn't found her soulmate yet, which is good because she might have a crush on her best fandom friend.





	Blink and you'll miss it

**Author's Note:**

> For @hedaoftheskaikru on tumblr, who won the trope combo fic in my follower giveaway and asked for fandom/friends to lovers/soulmate AU.

**@augustusliketheemperor**  
I need you to talk me out of fighting someone

 **@bi-anaprince**  
Then u came to the wrong place

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Valid  
But if I vent to you I might not start a flame war

 **@bi-anaprince**  
Yeah but I might

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Not my notifs, not my problem

 **@bi-anaprince**  
I will tag u in every salty post I stg  
Who are we fighting

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Basically everyone  
I've had a lot of whitewashed Gracie fanart on my dash today  
It cannot possibly be that hard to match a color to her actual skin tone  
I know there are photos of her on the internet  
She's mixed and people are shitty

 **@bi-anaprince**  
I'm not arguing with you  
Hang on a sec

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
You get that this is the internet right?  
I literally can't see if you're there or not

Clarke represses a smile. She's in public, even if it is just the train home from work. Once she's in the privacy of her own room she can let her expression get as embarrassingly fond and amused as she wants.

She goes through her tags and finds the post she's looking for, a long comic she drew a while back about identity erasure in fan creations, and reblogs it with the tag _#i'll just leave this here_ before going back to her conversation with Gus.

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Yeah you reblogging that thirty seconds after I vague posted about it definitely won't get us any asks

 **@bi-anaprince**  
Don't act like you don't love getting asks

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
It weirds me out and you know it  
I don't like talking to strangers

 **@bi-anaprince**  
You don't like talking to anyone

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
False  
I love to hear myself talk  
And you're only half bad

Clarke's stop is announced and she lets herself smile as she disembarks. She wouldn't even consider Gus's blog a Percy Jackson fandom blog, much less the devoted subsection that arose out of the Camp Half Blood show. A lot of the more casual book fans didn't engage with it since Percy and Annabeth and all their friends are only namedropped in every few episodes (though they're rumored to appear at the end of season two), but what the fandom lacks in size it makes up for in dedication.

Clarke found Gus first through his fics, long, character-centered pieces that catalyze some of her favorite headcanons. He followed her on tumblr for her art, and she honestly never would have known it was him if they hadn't chatted her one day when she posted about how her white sneakers got ruined when she spilled coffee on them, and he replied with detailed instructions about how to get the stains out. She'd clicked through to look at his blog and found, rather than anything remotely fandom-related, mostly obscure Latin poetry and pictures of his cat hiding in weird places.

She hit that follow button faster than she ever had in her life, and they've been friends ever since.

 **@bi-anaprince**  
Awwww  
You think I'm half good

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Don't get too excited

 **@bi-anaprince**  
Too late  
We're going to hang out at DemiCon and you're going to have such a good time  
It's going to annoy you to no end

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Blocked

When she gets to her apartment, Monty and Wells are playing some Shrek/WWE crossover game they found and engaging in some of the most toothless trash talk she's ever heard. They do manage to spare her a glance when she lets the door slam behind her, still smiling down at her phone.

"It always weirds me out to see your face doing that," Monty says, turning his eyes back to the screen. "It's like the creepiest Halloween mask ever. Like you're trying to lull me into a sense of security before you start chasing me with an axe."

"Well, an axe is a pretty short-range weapon. I'd have to do something to make you allow me within arm's reach."

"I'm saying."

"Get used to it," Wells advises. "The Con is going to be like three full days of her and her internet boyfriend being disgusting and sappy."

Monty groans but Clarke is smug. "You guys knew what you were getting into when you agreed to come with me."

"I just want to meet the hot actress who plays that daughter of Apollo. We're basically planning to ditch you as soon as you find your guy."

"Our gift to you," Monty agrees. Clarke frowns and is about to respond when her phone buzzes with a notification from Gus. "Lover boy?"

"I might not even be attracted to him," Clarke murmurs, swiping open the app. "I don't have any idea what he looks like."

It's only partially a lie. She knows he's half Filipino, giving her a general idea about his coloring and the shape of his features. She knows he pretends to be six foot but isn't quite there. She knows he has a lot of freckles. Everything else is a mystery, and while it's entirely possible she'll meet him and find that the crush she's been nursing fizzles out, she's even more nervous that it won't. That it will go as well as she thinks it might.

She tucks a lock of hair away from her face and rubs absently at her soul mark.

As first words go, her soulmate's aren't bad. Her mark is not long as Monty's (a run-on sentence that takes up almost half his thigh, but at least it's a rant about the Legend of Zelda franchise that makes him smile even if it spoilered a game years before it came out) or as harsh as Wells's ('fuck off' in an elegant script on his ribs; when asked about it, Wells always just shrugs and says he figures if it's his soulmate, they've either got a good reason or they'll get over it).

Clarke's is a short phrase that curls around the back of her left ear-- just the words, _found you_ , which she takes to mean that her first words are distinctive enough to tip her soulmate off.

Soulmates used to be the end-all, be-all; you find your soulmate, you break off any other relationship you might have, and you're tied down for life. It has the potential to be a beautiful partnership; she'd seen that firsthand in her parents, before her dad died. But the marks have also been used to manipulate, to coerce. A way of possessing another person.

In the past thirty years, more and more people have begun favoring choice over fate, or whatever you want to call it, and settling down with people who aren't their soulmates. Everyone has heard stories of it going well and stories of it going poorly, but Clarke figures that's true of relationships in general. Fitting two lives together is always tricky. That's just how life is.

While she's curious about her soulmate, she doesn't put a ton of stock in the concept. So she doesn't feel bad at all for getting a teeny, tiny crush on her closest internet friend.

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
39 days btw

 **@bi-anaprince**  
i didn't know u could count that high

 **@augustustliketheemperor**  
I had to use my fingers and my toes  
And my roommate's fingers and toes  
He was Not impressed

 **@bi-anaprince**  
yeah i can't wait either

* * *

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
I can't believe i paid $200 to stand in lines for three days  
That's hard-earned money, princess  
Do you know how many cups of coffee i could have had for that amount

 **@bi-anaprince**  
like five?

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
And a half  
Are you here yet?

 **@bi-anaprince**  
somewhere. we got a little distracted in the vendor hall  
there's an artist who has a bunch of black panther merch  
wells is beside himself

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Remind him they'll be there the whole con and get your ass over here

 **@bi-anaprince**  
ok ok ok we're on our way  
how am i going to know it's you

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
I'll be the one in the camp half blood tshirt

 **@bi-anaprince**  
yeah that really clears that up

Clarke is practically vibrating with excitement as she follows Monty through the crowd, Wells in tow. Monty has been to a lot more fan conventions than either of the two of them, and has some sort of supernatural sense for which way to go. Also, he says he looked at a map beforehand, which Clarke guesses might have been a good strategy.

They'd be pretty lost without Monty, honestly.

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Sorry it didn't occur to me to wear a rose in my lapel

 **@bi-anaprince**  
what kind of tshirt are you wearing that has a lapel???

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Ok sorry i didn't think to cosplay a centaur  
That horse back half would really make me stand out

 **@bi-anaprince**  
nah you're enough of an ass on your own  
wells has on a stormtrooper t-shirt, monty is cosplaying where's waldo and i'm in a toga

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
That's a lot of information all at once  
You know he's just cosplaying Waldo, right? the 'where' isn't part of his name

 **@bi-anaprince**  
yeah but if i just said waldo you would've asked waldo who and it would have been the world's worst knock-knock joke

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
What kind of toga?

 **@bi-anaprince**  
bedsheets with little owls on them  
so if anyone asks, i came as athena  
i think we found the line

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Hold tight I'm coming to find you

 **@bi-anaprince**  
you'll lose your spot

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
I'll live  
Besides, you're a lot more distinctive than I am

"So?" Wells nudges her. "You see him anywhere?"

"He said he'd come find us." She threads her fingers through the fabric around her thighs. "Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

"You're only nervous because it's a big deal for you," Wells says understandingly, right as Monty responds, "Kind of, but you'll get over it."

Clarke snorts softly. "You guys are being really supportive all of a sudden."

"If we tried to be supportive before you would have known it was a big deal sooner and freaked out more," Monty says, patting her shoulder. "We've got your back."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Hey, is that him?"

Clarke whips her head around, only to see an elderly man with long gray pigtail braids and a Nirvana t-shirt walk by. When she turns back to glare at them, they're both snickering.

"You guys think you're so fu--"

"Found you. _Finally_. These crowds are unreal." A guy slides in next to them, breathless and smiling wryly, and _so_ hot. Like, unreal hot, if he's the nerd she thinks he is. He is indeed wearing an orange Camp Half Blood shirt, with SPQR and some tally marks drawn on the inside of one of his very impressive-looking arms. He's about the right height, the right skin tone, the right freckles to be Gus, but-- there's no way she got this lucky. No way she can be half in love with him before she even knew he looked like that.

But of course, he's drinking her in the same way she's staring at him, and when she can't come up with anything else to say, Wells, bless him, steps in.

"Augustus? Or-- is it Gus?"

"Uh, no." He ducks his head and Clarke's stomach swoops with disappointment. "It's Bellamy, actually. Augustus is just my online alter ego."

"Cool, nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you. I'm Wells." He extends a hand, which Gus-- Bellamy-- shakes warmly. "This is Monty. And I guess you already know Clarke."

"Yeah, I know Clarke." He smiles at her again. "It's nice to actually see you, though." He pokes the safety pin holding the strap of her toga together, right on her shoulder, and smirks. "Even if I was picturing something a lot more impressive from an artist, costume-wise."

"Sorry I'm such a letdown," she teases. His smile falters, but only for a moment. "I'll try to put in more effort next time. Clearly the orange t-shirt has a lot to live up to."

"Yeah, we're all disappointed in you." He clears his throat and drags his gaze away from her, turging to Monty and Wells. "So are you guys fans of the show or did she trick you into coming with her?"

"Tricked is a strong word," says Monty thoughtfully. "It was more like manipulation."

"All I did was show you guys pictures of how hot the cast was," Clarke protests. Wells shoots her a grin.

"We're not saying we weren't easy targets."

"Yeah, that's what sold me too," Bellamy laughs. "That and anthropological curiosity. I know this isn't as grand a scale as Comic Con or anything, but this feels a little bit like Tumblr come to life."

"Anthropological curiosity?" Clarke laughs. "All these nerds and you're still the biggest one. They should give you a crown, make you their king." Bellamy rolls his eyes, nudging her with his elbow.

"Nerds are in, don't you know?"

Clarke bites back a comment about how nerds with arms like his are _especially_ in, choosing instead to say, "Maybe if I had more anthropological curiosity, I would."

"That's fine, mock me now, but I'm not the one who kept my bio textbooks even after I switched my major because, and I quote, 'looking at the anatomy diagrams is fun.'"

"Why do I tell you anything?"

"Beats me." He turns to say something else to Monty and Wells, whom Clarke had almost forgotten about in the excitement of Bellamy before her, in the flesh. Turns out it didn't matter, because in the fifteen seconds they'd been caught up in their own little world, her friends had slipped away, vanishing into the masses of people.

"Wow," she says, dry. "I thought that was going to take longer than it did."

Bellamy laughs, surprised. "You expected them to disappear on us?"

"They told me they were going to. As long as they didn't think you looked serial killer-y. They're not subtle."

"They are a little," he grants, looking around. "I didn't even notice them leaving."

"Hopefully that has more to do with me than with them."

Bellamy freezes and his eyes fall to her again. Clarke is not blushing, but only because she's putting in the effort.

"It might," he admits, letting the side of his mouth turn up. "Although I'm not sure what they think a serial killer looks like that they ruled me out. From what I've heard, they can pretty much look like everyone else."

"I don't think trying to convince me that you could be a serial killer is your best move, strategically."

He snorts, every sound, every mannerism something she wants to carefully catalogue for the days to come when she won't be standing beside him anymore. She's already mourning the loss.

"Probably not," he agrees, oblivious to her train of thought. "So do you have a strategy for the con? A list of panels and signings in order of their priority? A tight schedule? I know you went overboard planning; lay it on me."

Clarke gives him a rundown of what she wants to do and see over the next few days ("It's not a _schedule_ , it just makes sense to know your options. Shut up, Bellamy.") and he tells her about all the weird and cool booths he saw on his way in that he wants to investigate further at some point, and by the time they settle into their seats for the first panel, they've found a rapport that feels so normal, Clarke would hardly believe it was their first time meeting in person if she didn't know firsthand.

More than once, she thinks about reaching over and taking his hand, but she's not quite brave enough yet. She knows she's interested in him, knows that she wants to make the most of these three precious days they have together, but she also knows that she likes him enough as a friend that she doesn't want to screw anything up between them. She wants to get a better read on his interest before she makes a move.

But there's still a lot she enjoys about the panel, the actors joking around together onstage; the audience's tangible energy; Bellamy's voice rumbling in her ear, his breath warm on her neck as he leans in to whisper snarky comments in her ear. It's everything she didn't know she was missing, and she's not sure how she'll survive going back to the way it was before.

And that's how the whole day is at the con: better because Bellamy is there with her. They find Monty and Wells, they spend way too much money on junk food and souvenirs, they get to see Wells get tongue-tied when he meets his celebrity crush, get to watch dozens of people stop Monty to take a photo together.

After dinner, she and Bellamy go down to the hotel lobby together and stake their claim on adjacent couches, feet brushing on the coffee table between them. It shouldn't be more exciting than anything else they did that day, just chatting and scrolling through their individual Tumblrs, updating their followers and friends on what all had been seen and said that day, but for Clarke, it's her favorite part of the day.

When she makes a few comments that only get grunts from him in response, she peeks over to find his fingers moving furiously over they keyboard on his phone.

"Are you even paying attention?" She demands, kicking his ankle. He scowls at her reflexively.

"Of course I'm paying attention. You said-- something."

"Convincing." She comes over next to him and shoulders him to the side. He slides over, grumbling the whole way, but she's never minded grumpy. She knows him well enough to know it's mostly an act, and even if it weren't, he's solid beside her, warm and firm and smelling like a forest, so there's no way Clarke is minding anything about this. "Are you writing fic?"

"Maybe." He shifts uncomfortably. Clarke grins up at him, gleeful.

"You mean I get to see the magic happen? In person?"

"It's not all that interesting." He runs a hand through his hair and scrolls up to the top of his notes app. "I mean, hopefully the fic is. But mostly I just mumble dialogue aloud to myself and try to stop my sentences after at maximum two conjunctions."

"What's this one about?"

"It's, uh--" He clears his throat and shifts. "Modern AU. It's-- Gracie freaking out about her soulmark, basically."

"Huh." Clarke frowns. A lot of fic authors either stick with the show's premise, that demigods don't have soulmarks, or write AUs in which soulmarks don't exist. Not so much because soulmarks are unpopular to read, but because if they are included, they're sort of what the fic becomes about. About wondering how the words on their skin will fit the person they're meant to be with. About wanting to date someone else, and not being sure if they should. About hearing those words said aloud for the first time in their lives, OTPs falling hard and fast for each other.

And plenty of people do write soulmark AUs. They write ones where their OTP find their first words on each other's bodies, and they also write plenty where their ship is endgame despite not being marked for each other. Clarke thoroughly enjoys it all.

But she's not sure she's ever actually read a soulmate AU from Bellamy. It's nothing overt that she ever noticed; he just tends to stay in canon so it doesn't really come up.

It makes her wonder.

"What huh?" He asks, sounding nervous. That's to be expected, she guesses. People can be kind of touchy about soulmates.

"Just something new for you," she says, shrugging.

She's not trying to downplay it; she knows that whether or not people end up in relationships with their soulmates, finding them is one of those crossroads moments where huge, life-altering decisions are made, just like what career to go into or what college to pick.

But she doesn't know how to tell him that she's not set on choosing her soulmate when the time comes. That even if it will one day be a big deal, it isn't something that dictates her choices in life now.

That even though her soulmark isn't a careful list of instructions on stain removal, he's one of her best friends and she'd really like to know what he tastes like. That just because she knew, going into this weekend, that he wasn't her soulmate, doesn't mean they couldn't have a future together.

"What made you think of it?" She asks, hoping that continuing this conversation will give her some natural way to spill all of those thoughts and feelings to him.

"Uh, I... found mine." He clears his throat and looks down at his phone in his lap. "Pretty recently, actually."

"Wow." She tries not to sound disappointed. "What are they like? He? She?"

"She's amazing." He swallows and gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "She's smart and funny and a dick, but in a good way. And she's already one of my closest friends, so-- I'm pretty lucky."

"Sounds like it." She smiles back much the same way. "Are you guys... involved?"

"No." He shrugs one shoulder. "She's mine, but I'm not hers, so... Maybe one day. I'm not holding my breath."

Something sharp pokes at Clarke's heart. "That sucks."

"Yeah." He laughs under his breath. "I'm more okay with it than I would have thought I'd be, honestly. I wouldn't give up her friendship for anything." He smiles at her, easy. "Besides, I've never liked being told what to do. Now I get to pick and there's one less complication."

She gives him a grudging smile in return. "Yeah, that does sound like something you'd be into."

"What about you?"

Clarke tucks her hair behind one ear, letting her fingertips linger on the mark. "Haven't found them yet."

He nods, face grim, and she quickly adds, "But I'm not putting my life on hold for them. Romantic or otherwise."

"No?"

"No." She bites her lip and his gaze goes straight there before he can stop it. Clarke has to smile. "Which is good, because I really like you and I want to make out with you. And probably date you, if-- I know long distance is hard, but we've been long-distance friends for like a year. I think we could do it. We could Skype and visit, and surely we wouldn't be the first ones to sext each other on the Tumblr app. If you're ready so soon after your soulmate, of course. And interested. You don't have to--""

Bellamy laughs and leans forward, his hand sliding into her hair and his lips sliding over hers, easy and good. Clarke sighs against his mouth, tugging his lip between her teeth in retaliation when he laughs at her again.

"Quit laughing at me, you're ruining the mood."

"You'd still be babbling if I hadn't made a move," he teases between kisses. "If you don't want me to laugh at you, don't make it easy on me."

Clarke bites him again, feeling triumphant when he grunts. "I could make it _hard_ for you if you like. Though preferably not in the hotel lobby."

Bellamy groans. "Good call. You know, I have a room upstairs."

"Yeah, so do I. You're not special."

"Thanks," he snorts, pulling back and grabbing her hand to tug her after him toward the elevators. "But yours has Wells and Monty in it."

"Point taken." The elevator doors close behind them and she presses him into the wall, kissing him long and dirty and deep. She's losing herself in it when she forces herself to pull back, a hand on his chest to keep him from following. "You're not-- I know I made a speech and everything, so you know how I-- You aren't hung up on your soulmate, are you? Just... blowing off steam?"

"Clarke." He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking down at her with immeasurable fondness. "I don't have any steam to blow off. If I'm hung up on anybody, I'm hung up on you. Okay?"

In lieu of a real response, she just presses her mouth to his again. They're still going at it when the ding of the elevator opening again startles them apart, snickering like children as they steal down the hall. It takes him a few tries to find his card key, distracted as he is by Clarke's hands on his sides and her lips on his neck, but finally he manages it, the door slamming shut behind them.

"You're a menace," he laughs, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms tight around her. Clarke hums, alight with how good this is, how much she wants it. More than she even knew.

"And you're really hot. Like, really hot. I don't know if I can really stress this enough."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." He kisses her jaw. "What do you want?"

"Um." She tries to figure out what he's asking, her mind distracted with the softness of his mouth on her neck. "I don't suppose you have condoms?"

"No, that seemed too-- optimistic. Although I really hate myself for being such a cynic right now."

Clarke smiles and tugs on the ends of his hair so she can get his mouth back on hers. "Then... hands. And cuddling after."

Bellamy laughs, hooking his fingers in her belt loops and dragging them toward the bed. "I think we can manage both of those."

After, they curl toward each other in the bed, hands still roaming but not with any intent.

That was a good start," she decides. Bellamy smirks, catching her finger where it drifts along his collar bone and hooking his own around it.

"You need another?"

"No," she rolls her eyes. "I mean, we have a couple more days. I bet we could do this a few more times."

"I bet we could." He squeezes her finger. "I know long distance dating might not be the same as-- I know it might not work out."

"There's the cynic again."

He bends his head and kisses her knuckle. "And I know you have a soulmate out there somewhere, but if you were serious about all that stuff you said before, I want it. Even if you weren't serious, I want it."

"I was serious." She rolls more on top of him, gaze soft as she stares him down. "I am serious. I can't pretend to know the future, but-- right now what I know is that I like you a lot. And I want to try."

"Me too." He smiles and tugs on her hair, looking happy and sated and soft. "I'll take what I can get for now and we'll figure out the rest later."

"Sounds like a plan." She pauses. "But we really should get some condoms tomorrow."

He laughs and pulls her closer. "Yeah, I was going to say."

* * *

She sneaks back into her room early the next morning, grabbing a new set of clothes and sneaking into the bathroom while Wells and Monty are still asleep. By the time she comes out, Monty is awake, groggy but with it enough to give her a high-five as he passes her to take his turn in the shower. Wells groans when she flops down on the bed next to him, giddy after everything that happened the day before. He peeks at her from under the arm flung over his face, glaring as much as he possibly can. Which is not a lot.

"Why?" He demands, groaning and pulling the covers over his head. Clarke grins and scoots further down the bed, shaking it as she goes.

"Because I can. And because I'm in a good mood."

"Oh yeah, you got laid last night." He pokes his head back out, keeping the rest of him buried. "What was it like?"

"What, sex?" Clarke frowns. "Come on, I know you've had sex before."

"Not with my soulmate, I haven't."

Clarke freezes and after a beat, Wells emerges, eyes open wider so he can scrutinize her expression. He curses and pushes himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes before sliding his glasses on, fully alert now.

"You seriously didn't notice?"

Clarke doesn't answer, too busy trying to find her footing when her entire world had just shifted. _Found you_ , he'd said. Just like the mark on her skin. But--

"Those weren't his first words to me!" She scrambles up, hunting around for socks and shoes in the mess of her duffel bag. Wells looks both relieved and amused now. "We talk all the time. His first words were 'have you tried a Tide pen.' _That's_ what should have been on my neck!"

"They were the first words he _spoke_ to you. I guess that must be how it works."

Clarke glares at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you noticed!" He grins. "You went all tongue-tied. It seemed like you knew it was a big moment."

It was a big moment anyway, Clarke wants to say. Meeting Bellamy was significant all by itself, soulmarks aside. Then she thinks of the way he'd tried not to sound hurt as he talked about his soulmate, the look on his face, the way he'd avoided a direct yes or no when she asked if he was hung up on another girl.

"I have to go. I have to find him and-- clear things up."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I-- _Shit_. I really need to find him."

"Go." Wells waves her off, slumping back down, now that the excitement is wearing off. "Let me know how it works out."

Clarke can hardly control her anxious energy. She bounces on the balls of her feet as she waits for the elevator, taps the rail impatiently as it smoothly descends three floors. She makes herself knock on his door like a normal person, rather than pounding on it like she wants to, but when he opens it, smiling through his confusion, she can't stop herself from launching toward him.

He staggers back, catching her and holding her close as she kisses him, trying to slow her down, figure out what's going on. He still doesn't know what's going on, she remembers, and it's enough to make her break the kiss.

"Nice to see you too," he laughs, rubbing her back. "I thought we were meeting downstairs? Not that I'm complaining--"

"I'm the world's biggest idiot."

He frowns. "What?"

"I--"

Clarke bites her lip and turns her head, combing her hair up and away from her soulmark so that he can read what it says. There's a moment of hesitation before he inhales sharply, his hand coming up to trace over it, and then his lips.

"I didn't think-- We've talked so much. I thought you were already out of the running, so it didn't even occur to me--"

Bellamy grins and she can feel it against her mark. His words on her skin, exactly as it should be. "Thank fucking god," he sighs, pulling her around to kiss her again. "I was trying so hard not to be upset, and then you made that speech and I couldn't help myself. I had to-- Even if I was only going to get my heart broken more, I had to know what it would have been like."

Clarke kisses him fiercely. "I knew I was yours. And you were mine. Universe be damned."

"You know the universe actually agrees with you," he teases, running his hands all over her, like it's the first time they've touched. Like they didn't spend all of last night intertwined.

"Yeah, but now we know. We would have picked each other."

"Yeah." He grins into the kiss. "Now we know."

* * *

 **Soul-Maybes** by **AugustusWrites**  


Camp Half Blood (TV)

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Gracie Rosales/Jackson Hyde, Gracie Rosales, Jackson Hyde, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Soulmates  
  
Gracie meets her soulmate online and it complicates things.

Language: English   Words: 5,339   Chapters: 1/?   Hits: 2

Notes:  
As always, if you can't come up with a plot of your own, steal from real life

  
* * *

 **@bi-anaprince**  
Ooh as long as you're writing fic for me  
I want one where Wonder Woman comes to CHB and accidentally adopts like all the campers

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
Maybe for your birthday  
Or Christmas

 **@bi-anaprince**  
What happened to soulmate perks

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
I've got a perk for you

 **@bi-anaprince**  
Hold that thought, I need to nail down my flight information  
Before we nail anything else

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
That was so bad  
I can't believe I like you

 **@bi-anaprince**  
43 days

 **@augustusliketheemperor**  
I know, I can't wait either


End file.
